


Black Swan

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Ballet, Demons, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Black Swan

"I'm _not_ wearing this," Crowley hissed, looking at the costume in horror. "Look, I'm a rubbish dancer really, let's get drunk instead."

"Don't be so shy," Aziraphale said in his jolliest tone. "You have perfectly lovely legs. Don't be ashamed to show them off."

"You . . . like my legs?" Crowley said, wondering why he'd ever thought not being a snake was a good idea.

"Crowley," Aziraphale said firmly, "What's important is that I won the toss. Now get out there and dance."

Sighing, Crowley put on the tutu. 

Later, audiences said they'd never seen a dying Swan quite like _that_ before.


End file.
